Taboo
by Electroblood
Summary: Incest, incest, incest! Everybody's favourite incest pair. Not set in soul society.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am, as you all can see, very fond of incest between Byakuya and Rukia. This story is based loosely on an anime I watched on crunchyroll. A short prologue on Rukia's and Byakuya's relationship when they were young. Review, and give some feedback!

And don't worry, they're not gonna remain at this age for the rest the chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Year 2000.  
Kuchiki Byakuya – 9 years old.  
__Kuchiki Rukia – 8 years old. _

"Niiiiiiiiiiii-sama! Come quickly to look at this!"

Byakuya ran over curiously to see what his sister had to show him.

"Look! Sakura blossoms! Aren't they beautiful?"

He scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly amused at his sister's reaction to the flowers.

"Ah, "he said, still scratching his neck. "They are no-

"Rukia – chan! Byakuya – chan!" It was their mother.

Both children ran obediently into the shelter as their mother fussed over them, wiping the perspiration from their drenched foreheads.

"Ah, Byakuya – chan. You're sweaty from all that running!"

The little boy sniffed his armpits. Rukia gave a squeak of disgust.

"Boys have cooties and they are stinky!"

Their mother laughed.

"You are going to marry a boy someday, Rukia – chan. "

There was a sudden declaration from Byakuya.

"_I _will be the one who marry her!"

He then turned abruptly and ran towards the grassy field, where he began picking up sakura blossoms. When he had gathered enough, he ran back, panting slightly.

He presented the messy bouquet to Rukia.

"Marry me when we grow up, Rukia – chan?"

Rukia, despite her earlier disgust at him, smiled and nodded her yes happily, almost snatching the flowers from him.

Their mother laughed again, affectionately.

Byakuya did not forget her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Elyk Nosnhoi (whoever you are) : Yay, then there'll be one less retar_**d **_watching bleach!

Losers aside, thank you for the kind reviews.

* * *

_Year 2008  
__Kuchiki Byakuya – 17 years old  
__Kuchiki Rukia – 16 years old _

Kuchiki Rukia took her brother's hand. It was large and warm, and she marveled at the way it entirely covered hers.

"Come, nii-sama! We're going to be late!" She was tugging his hand impatiently now.

His face was impassive as he pulled away from her grasp. Her face fell.

"Go without me." His tone was emotionless.

She left, but she wouldn't let herself cry. He hates crying girls. He had grown so cold lately, like he couldn't be bothered with her. He wasn't like that before.

"_Marry me when we grow up, Rukia – chan?"_

She smiled to herself at the memory.

* * *

When she reached her school, Orihime was already there.

As both girls chattered about their boring holidays, the hallway began to fill up with students. Suddenly, a wave a whispers washed over them, and they stopped their conversation long enough to see the new girl striding down the hall.

She was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it. All the boys were nudging each other now, grinning to themselves. The girls, on the other hand, were staring enviously.

Rukia took a moment to observe the girl. She was very confident for someone new. She suddenly caught the girl looking at something with _a lot_ of interest, and she turned to the direction of her gaze… which was aimed at her brother.

She gave Byakuya a coy smile as she walked past, making sure her shoulders brushed against his.

Rukia disliked her immediately. Her foul mood aggravated, she stomped to her first class. Her form teacher had already arrived, and was giving a dull welcome back speech which the boys mimicked in a sissy voice.

"…… and with this new school year, we will welcome a new student, Yasui Subeta!"

There was a smattering of enthusiastic applause, mostly from the boys when they saw that it was the new girl. The female population of the class exchanged dark looks.

"… … okay, Rukia?"

"…?"

"I said you're going to be Subeta's buddy for this week."

_Murphy's Law,_she groaned inwardly to herself. "H-hai, sinsei."

Settling herself beside Rukia, she leaned over and gave a conspiratory smile.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is your brother, isn't it?"

* * *

Yasui Subeta literally means 'cheap bitch' in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello. I'm back after a long, long while. Any suggestions on how the storyline should progress / how it can be improved? Feels like a stalemate here.

* * *

Rukia tried not to look too pissed as she turned to stare at Subeta.

"Yes," she replied sullenly.

The girl's smile widened and she leaned back, satisfied.

For the next hour, Rukia found herself thinking about Subeta and her brother instead of concentrating on the lesson. Subeta did not appear to be paying any attention; all she did was doodled on her textbook or stared blankly out of the window.

Come lunch time, Rukia's worst fears were confirmed: Subeta, who had been tagging along and chattering incessantly, decided to join her and Orihime for lunch. Orihime raised an eyebrow when she saw her, but did not ask any questions.

The canteen was a teeming mass of students at lunch, and it was a while before they got a seat. Subeta volunteered to go first while the other two looked after the seats.

_Every head at the tables turned when she walked past_, Rukia noted sourly. Subeta knew it, and she didn't walk as much as sashayed.

Just as Rukia was wondering why Subeta had actually decided to leave her alone for more than 5 minutes, she caught sight of the reason. Her brother, in all his 1.8 metre glory, was standing in line for his lunch – the very line Subeta was heading for.

Rukia felt herself seething and held up her hand to stop Orihime when the latter started to ask questions. Orihime glanced in the direction of Rukia's sight and understood immediately.

Both girls watched as Subeta "bumped" into Byakuya and pretended to stumble. When Byakuya reached out with an instinctive hand, Subeta blushed prettily and apologised. He responded with a gracious smile and said something to her.

Rukia stared, aghast at the turn of events. Her brother had smiled. _Smiled!_ That was so un-Byakuya like.

She turned back at Orihime.

"That - bitch - "

As Rukia continued to rant about Subeta, Orihime nodded sympathetically and added in the mandatory "I know right" every once in a while.

"She doesn't even have the right to- "

Rukia cut off abruptly as Orihime made a shushing noise.

"Who doesn't even have the right to what?"

Subeta lowered her tray carefully on the table before taking her seat. Orihime and Rukia made it a point to avert each other's eyes.

"Nothing," said Rukia stiffly.

"Really? It sounded really interesting. Anyway Rukia, I just bumped into your brother. He was soooooo cute!"

As Subeta continued gushing about Byakuya, Rukia sat through her lunch break in pointed silence. It was Orihime who filled in the compulsory "hmms" when Subeta paused expectantly.

By the end of lunch, Rukia felt as if she would never get Subeta's voice out of her head. She stalked off to the next class without even bothering to say goodbye to Orihime.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activities without Subeta around. Thankfully, she hadn't followed because they were taking different classes, and it allowed Rukia some inner peace.

When classes finally ended, all Rukia could think about was getting home and questioning her brother. She was practically burning with curiosity (and jealousy, of course) from this afternoon's exchange between him and Subeta.

However, when Rukia reached their usual meeting point, Byakuya wasn't there yet. After waiting for another agonizing 10 minutes, impatience got the better of her and Rukia decided to make her way home first.

As she trudged past the school garden, she saw a familiar silhouette out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around. Byakuya! But a familiar voice rang out in greeting just as she was about to approach him.

Rukia's heart gave a painful clench as she realized who it was. Having no desire to confront this particular scene, she slipped away without a sound.


End file.
